Berlin - The Dance
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: "Ziva? Ziva!" Her eyes snapped up from the photo to meet those of the ever-curious McGee. "Yes?" "What are you looking at?" he asked curiously. Unlike Tony would, he stayed in his seat, keeping his distance from the female agent despite his curiosity. "Just a photo," she told him as she turned it over... A short Tiva oneshot on my take of what should have happened in Berlin!


**Hey, guys! I know this is the most inappropriate thing to post considering the recent Tiva in Berlin episode... but I've been meaning to post this since Monday...**

**Since I live in the UK, I haven't exactly watched the Berlin episode yet, so I'm just going off what I've seen and heard and my interpretations of it, okay? :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Please don't kill me for this!**

* * *

**Berlin**

Ziva sighed as she stared at the photo in her hands. It brought back memories – the image of two people dancing, waltzing to their song. She could remember the lights, the music, the dancing… as if it were yesterday…

* * *

_Ziva walked into the bar, her hair left down and she still wore her pant suit and shirt. She hadn't had the time to change out of the clothes she'd flown over in, considering she'd only arrived the night before, but she'd at least been able to freshen up a little._

"_This is a nice place." Tony walked in behind her, his hands in his pockets as he looked around the bar. He also hadn't changed out of his clothes, but he'd freshened up._

_Ziva nodded in agreement as she sighed and headed over to the bar._

_Since the two had arrived in Berlin, which had only been the night before, they had received no clues. No clues, no leads, nothing. They were getting nowhere, and Ziva desperately wanted to get her revenge._

_She sat at the bar and ordered a Martini, looking around for anything that could lead her to her father's killer. To the man that had ordered Eli's death._

"_You can chill, you know," Tony said as he sat beside her, ordering a Martini for himself and getting Ziva's put on his tab._

"_How can I 'chill'?" she asked, not looking at him but instead at the bar counter in front of her. "My father's killer is in this city. He could be after me for all I know. I am not safe here. I cannot 'chill'."_

_He listened to her throughout her speech, watching her lips move. The words registered vaguely in his mind, but he was more focused on her facial features. There was a small frown on her face, her nose slightly scrunched as she though deeply. Her gaze was focused on the bar counter, although it was clear her mind was elsewhere._

_Then she spoke to him again. "Your Martini," she said softly as she reached out and took hers._

_He blinked before taking his, sipping it and thanking the bartender._

"_It is very feminine, you know. To drink a Martini." She had a small smile on her face as she sipped on her Martini._

_He gave a slight grin at the change in conversation topic. "Well, I can be feminine. I have my moments."_

_She smiled broadly. "You definitely do."_

_He chuckled softly, continuing to drink his Martini. "You would know."_

_She smiled. "Yes, I would." She observed his features, much like she would later when he would be pretending to sleep. His green eyes were tired, but they still looked happy for some strange reason. He looked weary overall, yet happy. It confused her, yet made her feel quite happy. Maybe she was the one making him feel this way…?_

_A sudden look came into his eyes, and he gave her a small smile. "That's our song," he told her._

_She merely stared at him in confusion as she heard the song playing in the background. She vaguely remembered the song, but why was he…?_

_He put down his glass and held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"_

_She was stunned, not exactly expecting this. But her body moved at its own accord, placing her glass on the counter before putting her hand in his and following him onto the dance floor._

_His hand immediately went to her waist, his other hand supporting hers to the side. He smiled softly at her as she placed her hand on his shoulder._

_She stared into his eyes as they swayed to the music, their feet shuffling in sync. "My father… he taught me how to dance."_

_Tony stayed silent, waiting for her to continue._

"_We used to dance like this, he and I. He taught me all of the steps, how to waltz… he promised to waltz with me at my wedding…" She took a shaky breath. "It was the one promise that I had never expected him to break…"_

"_Then I'll keep it for him," he told her._

_She frowned. "What?"_

"_I'll waltz with you. At your wedding. I'm not exactly great at it, but I'll do it for you, Ziva." He gave her a small smile. "I'll always do it for you."_

_Her expression softened. "You will?"_

_He nodded. "Cross my heart."_

_The two hadn't realised that they were gradually leaning in closer until their lips were millimetres apart, their breath mingling together._

"_Tony…" Ziva whispered._

"_Yes…?" he asked, staring deep into her eyes._

_Her eyes flickered down to his lips before meeting his eyes again. "Kiss me."_

_A small smile came over his lips before he closed the distance between the two, moulding his lips with hers…_

* * *

"Ziva? Ziva!"

Her eyes snapped up from the photo to meet those of the ever-curious McGee. "Yes?"

"What are you looking at?" he asked curiously. Unlike Tony would, he stayed in his seat, keeping his distance from the female agent despite his curiosity.

"Just a photo," she told him as she turned it over. She smiled at the inscription on the back.

"Just a photo, McGee."

* * *

**So... is it alright?**


End file.
